Homecoming
by Wheelchair Kei
Summary: - Di antara desingan peluru dan dentuman peledak, Len hanya ingin bisa bertemu dengan Miku, meski hanya sebentar. - Diikutsertakan dalam event #TanabataWish, dipersembahkan untuk HarukazeRen.


"Ini tidak ada akhirnya!" Erang sesosok berambut pirang. Desingan peluru dan ledakan menggelegar disekitarnya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk mengeluh Len!" Sahut Rekan yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kita terjebak disini. Apa perintah selanjutnya, komandan Ritsu?"

"Prioritas kita saat ini adalah mengalihkan perhatian pasukan anti udara mereka. Kita harus bisa mengulur waktu sampai pasukan bantuan kita tiba."

"Heh, ini sulit," Len menyeringai pasrah, "Ritsu, berapa peledak yang kau punya? Berikan padaku!"

"Apa yang akannkau lakukan?" Ritsu memberikan 3 peledak yang dia punya.

"Mengalihkan perhatian mereka!" Len menyiapkan senjatanya, dan bersiap, "Tolong lindungi aku," ujarnya bergetar.

"T-tunggu dulu, kau tidak bisa maju sendirian!" sergah Ritsu memegang tangan Len.

"Tetaplah disini," Tanpa menggubris ucapan Ritsu, Len melepaskan tangannya, "Kau komandan regu kan. Dan juga..." Len menarik nafas panjang, "Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Miku!" Tanpa menoleh Len langgsung berlari menuju pertahanan musuhnya.

"LEN!!"

BLARR!

.

.

.

"Home coming"

A Vocaloid fanfiction by Wheelchair Kei

Dipersembahkan untuk ' **HarukazeRen** ' Dalam event #TanabataWish,

Happy Read.

.

.

.

"Ritsu!"

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini Len." Potong Ritsu.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi sedikit keringanan?" Ujar Len, "Hanya satu hari, Aku hanya ingin melihat Miku!"

"Len! Dengar, misi kita kali ini sangat penting. Dan maaf, aku menyesal karena tak bisa membiarkanmu meninggalkan pangkalan ini tanpa perintah."

"Tapi..."

"Len, kita sudah membahas hal ini. Pars atasan tidak memperbolehkan satu personel pun pergi dsri pangkalan."

"Ritsu..." Ucapan Len.

"Maafkan aku Len," Ritsu menepuk pelan pundak Len kemudian berjalan menjauhinya.

BUKK!

"Tch!" Merasa tak puas hanya memukul tembok, Len juga menendang tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya.

Sudah lima tahun, sejak Len memutuskan untuk masuk sebagai prajurit militer Tvia. Perseteruan antara Tvia dengan Highland menyebabkan konflik panjang di daerah perbatasan kedua negara teraebut. Dan akhir-akhir ini, serangan yang dilancarkan pihak Highland semakin gencar dan intens. Untuk menghentikannya, pihak Tvia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan bala bantuan dalam jumlah besar dalam satu minggu.

Demi meminimalisir korban, para warga sipil diungsikan ke tampat yang lebih aman. Begitu juga Miku, istri Len yang berada di daerah konflik. Setidaknya, sebelum Miku diungsikan, Len ingin menemuinya sebentar.

"Tch," Len Len kembali meneguk air yang ada di tangannya. Menxoba melupakan kekesalannya.

"Len!" Len menoleh enggan, Ritsu memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Ritsu berjalan cepat padanya, rambut merahnya yang panjang bergoyang terkena hembusan angin, membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan walaupun seragamnya menegaskan bahwa dia laki-laki.

"Aku maafkan sikap tidak sopanmu kali ini, Kagamine," Menyadari keadaan yang serius,Len berdiri tegap menghadap Ritsu yang tak lain adalah komandannya.

"Maafkan aku, pak!"

"Keadaan darurat. Musuh mulai bergerak, kita akan memulai penyerangan dua hari lagi." Jelas Ritsu.

"Dua hari? Bagaimana dengan warga sipil?" Tanya Len panik.

"Mereka sudah mulai dievakuasi. Desa Miku baru bisa dievakuasi besok," Lanjutnya,

"Dan juga... " Ritsu mendekat pada Len, menggenggamkan sesuatu pada Len, "Kau hanya punya waktu lima menit. Aku ingin sekali memberikan waktu lebih, tapi hanya ini yang ku bisa. Maaf."

Ritsu kembali ke posisinya, meninju pelan dada Len, "Lakukan yang terbaik! Sebagai orang prajurit." Membenarkan posisi topinya, Ritsu lantas berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Len mengerjap tak mengerti, melihat ke arah tangannya. Sebuah ponsel.

Menyadari Ritsu melanggar peraturan untuk mendapatkan ponsel itu, Len menunduk dalam.

"Terima kasih, komandan Ritsu."

" _Kagamine, dimana posisimu sekarang_?!"

" _Saat ini kami berada di sektor C, keadaan cukup gawat saat ini!"_

 _"Bertahanlah! Bantuan akan datang dalam 20 menit. Dan perhatikan cara bicaramu!"_

 _"Dimengerti, pak!"_

 _"20 menit kah?" Len mempersiapkan senapannya_ , _"Ini tidak akan mudah."_

Sambil berlindung diantara puing-puing bangunan, Len memimpin regunya untuk fokus bertahan agar musuh tidak melewati mereka.

Setelah 15 menit, Len kehilangan hampir sepaeuh regunya. Karena selain kalah jumlah, teknologi militer yang dimiliki Highland memang jauh diatas Tvia. Yang bisa Len lakukan sekarang hanyalah berlindung di baling puing bangunan dan sesekali melancarkan serangan.

"Hah, hah, ini tidak baik," Erang Len. Tanpa sengaja tangannya meraba bagian dada seragamnya.

'Miku' batin Len. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Len memasukkan nomor Miku dan menghubunginya.

" _Halo, Len *Uhuk, kau kah itu?"_ Ujar Miku disela batuknya, Len tak menjawab. Dia tak bisa menjawab.

" _Len, aku tau kau disana. Aku tau kau mendengarkanku."_ Len masih tak menjawab. Saat mendengar suara Miku, seolah semua terasa jauh. Bahkan dia tak menyadari sebuah granat meledak didekatnya.

" _L-len,_ " Suara Miku mulai bergetar, " _Kau akan baik-baik saja Len, aku tau itu."_

 _"Kau tau? Tidak banyak yang berubah disini *Uhuk, hanya Rin yang semakin besar, dia benar-benar mirip denganmu."_ Rin, anak perempuan Len dan Miku, usianya 1,5 tahun ketika dia meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar 5 tahun sudah berlalu, pasti anak itu sudah menjadi gadis kecil yang periang.

"..." Tanpa sadar Len tersenyum, "Miku..." Panggil Len lirih.

" _Len,"_ Potong Miku, _"*Uhuk, Kau pasti pulang Len, Kau pasti akan menemui aku dan Rin lagi. Karena itu,jangan pikirkan kami lakukan hal yang harus kau lakukan. Aku menyayangimu Len, Aku mencint..."_

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

Sambungan mereka terputus, Len tanpa sadar meremas ponsel itu erat-erat. Hingga suara peluru dan ledakan kembali menyadarkannya. Mendongakkan pandangan, dia tau bukan saatnya menyesal. Benar kata Miku, ada yang harus dia lakukan. Bersiap dengan senapannya, dia membidik sasarannya dengan hati-hati, lalu menghujani musuhnya.

"Len!!" Panggil seseorang, tiba-tiba saja Ritsu sudah berada disampingnya, "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?!"

"Tidak baik, kami kehilangan separuh anggota regu," Lapor Len, "Sial! ini tidak ada akhirnya!" Erang sesosok berambut pirang.

"Sudah terlambat untuk mengeluh Len!" Sahut Rekan yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kita terjebak disini. Apa perintah selanjutnya, komandan Ritsu?"

"Prioritas kita saat ini adalah mengalihkan perhatian pasukan anti udara mereka. Kita harus bisa mengulur waktu sampai pasukan bantuan kita tiba. Para penduduk masih belum selesai di evakuasi"

"Heh, ini sulit," Len menyeringai pasrah, "Tunggu sebentar, masih ada penduduk sipil disekitar sini? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mereka orang-orang yang menolak untuk evakuasi,"

"Tunggu, jangan bilang Miku ada disana."

"Fokus pada misimu, Kagamine!" Len mendecih, sudah jelas karena Miku yang pbelum dievakuasi.

"Ritsu, berapa peledak yang kau punya? Berikan padaku!"

"Apa yang akannkau lakukan?" Ritsu memberikan 3 peledak yang dia punya.

"Mengalihkan perhatian mereka!" Len menyiapkan senjatanya, dan bersiap, "Tolong lindungi aku," ujarnya bergetar.

"T-tunggu dulu, kau tidak bisa maju sendirian!" sergah Ritsu memegang tangan Len.

"Tetaplah disini," Tanpa menggubris ucapan Ritsu, Len melepaskan tangannya, "Kau komandan regu kan. Dan juga..." Len menarik nafas panjang, "Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Miku!" Tanpa menoleh Len langgsung berlari menuju pertahanan musuhnya.

"LEN!!" Ritsu menerjang ke arah Len, membuat mereka terjatuh ke dalam sebuah parit tepat sebelum sebuah peledak mengenai mereka.

BLARR!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan,bodoh!" Sentak Ritsu, "Kau hanya akan mati sia-sia!"

"Aku... harus menahan mereka," Ujar Len tercekat.

"Apabyang bisa kau lakukan dengan tiga buah peledak?!" Len hanya menunduk sadar dengan kesalahannya.

"Kita lakukan ini bersama-sama. Kita tim," Ritsu mengulurkan tangannya menarik tubuh Len agar berdiri.

"Terima kasih, untuk segalanya, Ritsu,"

"Heh, pastikan saja kau mengikuti perintahku, Kagamine!"

"Siap, pak!"

"Baiklah. Hubungi regu mu, kalian serang dari sisi kanan, gunakan gedung itu umtuk berlindung. Serahkan bagian kiri dan depan padaku. Prioritaskan untuk menyerang pasukan anti-udara mereka, Pasukan udara sedang menuju kesini, bertahanlah sampai mereka tiba."

"Siap!!"

"Dan pastikan untuk tetap hidup! Itu perintah! Aku tak mau membawa mayat ke hadapan Miku!"

"Akan aku usahakan, Anda juga berhati-hatilah, komandan."

"Heh."

Dengan datangnya bantuan dari Ritsu, konsentrasi dari regu Len bisa lebih terfokus. Walaupun mereka masih kalah jumlah, aetidaknya mereka bisa menahan serangan dari pasukan musuh. Bersembunyi diantara puing dan parit, Len perlahan memasang beberapa ranjau yang kemungkinan dilewati oleh artileri musuh.

Meski begitu, perbedaan jumlah yang besar membuat Len hanya bisa mengulur sedikit waktu. Dalam sekejap, mereka kembali terpukul mundur oleh serangan pasukan Highland.

 _"Kagamine, laporkan status kalian!"_

 _"Komandan. Tidak baik, kami mulai kehabisan amunisi, kami mulai terdesak dan dua orang terluka cukup parah!"_

 _"Dimengerti. Tugas kalian sudah selesai, bantuan udara akan membombardir daerah ini, segera keluar dari sana!"_

 _"Dimengerti!"_ tutup Len, "Segera pergi dari sini!" Komando Len. Setelah memastikan tidak ada anggotanya yang tertinggal, Len segera menyusul anak buahnya sambil berusaha menghindari tembakan. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, dua buah peluru menembus kedua kakinya.

"Arghh!" erangnya.

"Len?!" Seru Ritsu yang datang dibelakangnya.

"Heh, ini tidak bagus," Seringai Len.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Ritsu mencoba menahan bahu Len.

"Percuma, aku hanya akan memperlambatmu. Tinggalkan aku disini!" Len mencoba melepaskan tangan Ritsu, namun pria bersurai scarlet itu tetap menahannya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan membawamu. Miku menunggumu, ingat!" Akibat rasa sakit dari kedua kakinya, Len akhirnya kehilangan keaeimbangannya.

Brukk!

"Tidak bisa, kau akan terlambat pergi. Pergilah, aku akan menahan mereka sebisaku!" Len mengangkat senjatanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau ini pahlawan. Pasukan udara akan segera meratakan tempat ini."

"Karena itulah kau harus segera pergi!" Len meraih tangan kanan Ritsu, menggengam.

BLARR!

"Tidak ada waktu, tinggalkan aku disini," Ujar Len dengan nada final. Tanpa dia duga, Ritsu malah menariknya pada posisi berdiri.

"Aku tak bisa, aku tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Dasar bodoh."

 _"Disini pasukan udara pada penyerang darat. Serangan akan dilakukan dalam 30 detik,segera menjauh dari titik sasaran. Diulangi, serangan akan dilakukan dalam 30 detik, segera menjauh dari titik sasaran!"_

"Terlambat!" ujar Ritsu, menatap pada formasi peaawat yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Kau seharusnya belajar mendengarkanku, Ritsu!"

"Heh," Ejek Ritsu tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka berdua, "Kau ingat saat kau menjalankan misi untuk pertama kali Len?"

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja rasanya kau tidak benar-benar berubah. Tidak sabaran, berdikiran pendek dan mudah emosi."

"Huh. Maaf saja jika aku mudah emosi, komandan!"

Mengabaikan puluhan bahkan ratusan peluru panas yang berdesing di sekitar, mereka berdua terus berjalan diantara puing dengan pasrah. Beruntung reruntuhan melindungi mereka berdua dan pasukan musuh lebih terfokus pada serangan udara -Dan itulah berita buruknya.

"15 detik lagi,"gumam Ritsu, "Maaf Len, aku tak bisa membawamu pada Miku."

"Heh, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena memperlambatmu," Len mendongak, melihat rentetan cahaya yang mengarah pada mereka, "Miku, maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku," Ulang Ritsu lirih, mengeratkan genggamannya pada bahu Len, bersiap menyambut cahaya panas yang semakin menyilaukan pandangan mereka.

BLARRR!

BLAARRR!!

BLAARRR!!

Sebuah sinar panas nan menyilaukan meratakan dan melenyapkan segala yang ada di atas tanah.

-Satu tahun kemudian –

"Ibu, ayo cepat!" Seru seorang gadis kecil pada ibunya yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Pelan-pelan, Rin!" Ujar wanita bersurai toska itu.

Sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan rumah mereka, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian. Miku memberi tanda pada Rin agar mendekat setelah melihat dua orang berseragam turun dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Nyonya Kagamine?" Ucap salah satu pria itu.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ujar Miku was-was.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu anda," Pria beraeragam itu memberi tanda ke arah mobil. Dari baliknya muncul sebuah kurai roda, yang membuat Miku terkejut. Dia bahkan hampir melepas genggamannya dari Rin.

"L-len?" Ucap Miku terbata. Meskipun pria yang duduk si kurai roda itu si tutupi perban, namun Miku akan tetap mengenali sosoknya.

"Aku pulang, Miku, Rin," Jawab Len pelan. Tanpa sadar menarik Rin, Miku menghambur pada Len.

"Len, kau pulang! Kau pulang," isak Miku si dada bidang Len, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku pulang, Miku," Ulang Len mengusap puncak kepala Miku dan Rin yang masih bingung. Miku mendongak, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Selamat datang, Len."

END

O'Kei gaes, demikian fic ini berakhir. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada **HarukazeRen** , karena baru bisa publish ficnya.

Bingung sama endingnya? Aku jelasin sedikit, Ritsu dan Len selamat karena pas ledakan pertama mereka terpental ke parit dan tertimbun reruntuhan yang ajaibnya menyelamatkan mereka. Rada maksa emang, mau di masukin ke cerita, tapi gegara waktunya mepet banget, (Selesai tanggal 17 – 07- 2017 pukul 23.47) jadi gak dimasukin. Btw, akibatnya Len kehilangan Kaki kiri sama mata kirinya, dan Ritsu kehilangan tangan kanannya.

Sekali lagi maaf jika kurang berkenan, semoga **HarukazeRen** suka. Otsukare buat Panitia dan para peserta. Terakhir, silahkan tinggalkan review di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Jaa na, _


End file.
